Misa Amane learns about Yaoi!
by Yanagi of the Wind
Summary: While taking yet another thoughtful walk down the street, Naomi Misora bumps into an overly-clothed, nervous girl. She soon discovers it's the famous Misa Amane, trying to get away from the paparazzi. With nowhere to hide, Naomi allows Misa into her home, but the (nosy) blonde has found Naomi's yaoi comics... And now there's going to be a club. AU, most female characters, no OCs.
1. Misa and Misora

**A/N: This little story is my first crack fanfiction! I think. It's slightly AU, because in this one, Misa is dating Light and knows all about the Task Force and things like that before Naomi Misora died. Which, was like, episode 7 or 8, while Misa didn't come in until around episode 12. I think. Anyway, I actually put forth the effort to re-do this from the first time I'd written it, because while cleaning out my flashdrive, I found it and thought, "This has some pretty big plot holes. It should be re-done!"**

**Anyway, please enjoy my attempt at humor. :)  
**

* * *

Naomi Misora strolled down a street, peaceful and content. Her fiancé was doing quite well in work, and they had everything planned out for their marriage. Aside from the constant threat of mysterious-mass-murderer Kira constantly gnawing at the back of her mind (Giving her raging migraines all too often, might I add), life was going swimmingly. She tugged at her leather coat, thankful to have it to protect her from the cold air outside. It looked almost like it could rain, or maybe even snow, soon.

While she walked, she accidentally bumped into a young blonde who had been pacing down the street in a sort of half-run.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Naomi exclaimed. "I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going!"

The other turned and yelped a bit, pulling her large hat back down over her eyes, long sleeves falling down her arms when she reached up. "O-Oh, yeah, it's totally fine," she assured, stuttering.

Naomi lifted an eyebrow. This girl was wearing an incredible amount of clothing- even for late fall. "Hey, what's with all the clothing?" She asked, her not-so-old detective skills kicking in. Was the teen hiding something….?

The blonde didn't look up, only clinging to her hat. "Nothing, it's no need to be nosy about!" Naomi immediately knew something was up. There was no way a normal teenage girl acted this way. She was hiding something. Naomi quickly lifted the had off the girl, who in turn squeaked and made a grab for the hat.

"Hey! No! You'll blow my-" A few pedestrians walking down the street suddenly shouted.

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's her!"

"MISA-MISA OH MY EFFING GOD I LOVE YOU YOU'RE HERE OH MY GOD!"

Naomi stared in shock as a large crowd began forming around them, and the little blonde- Misa-Misa?- Shrieked and tried to hide behind the older woman.

"Oh no! They all found Misa! Misa's so not ready for more paparazzi yet!" When she looked at Naomi, she looked ready to cry. Regretting her decision to pull the hat off of the girl, she quickly handed it back to Misa and took her by the hand.

"Come on, my apartment is just a few blocks away," she said, and hurried Misa along, avoiding the crowd and making a quick get-away.

"Thanks," Misa sighed once they were out of sight, but then she suddenly straightened herself up and glared at Naomi. "Hey, wait! You're the one who got Misa into this mess!"

The older woman put her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I really didn't know that so many people would gather around! Who are you, anyway?"

Misa put her hand on her hips and pouted her lipstick-coated lips. "How do you not know who Misa is?! Misa is Misa-Misa, and she is practically famous, you know!"

Naomi's shoulders slumped, and she sighed out, "Again, I'm sorry. I haven't been keeping up with the trends lately…."

The blonde pouted more. "Misa-Misa is not a trend."

Naomi sighed, already a bit annoyed with the younger girl, and peeked around the corner, where a rather large mob had formed, each person yelling out their own Misa-searching call.

"It looks like those people won't be leaving anytime soon. Why don't you come inside?"

"And why should Misa trust you? For all Misa knows, you could be some pervy stalker who just wants to-"

"It's one woman, or a large crowd made mostly of men," Naomi stated logically. "Which do you think is the better choice?"

Misa's eyes widened as one person managed to spot her and cried out as he shouted, "Misa! There you are!" She nodded quickly and allowed herself to be escorted inside.

-O-

Naomi sat the hot tea in front of Misa (who had demanded something to quench her thirst almost as soon as they'd walked through the door) as the young girl blabbered on about some new line of make-up she'd come out with. She didn't get time to clear off the small table before Misa noticed a comic book lying on the side of the table and grabbed for it.

"No, wait, put that back!" Naomi fretted, but it was too late. Misa flipped through a few pages, a curious look on her face.

"What's this supposed to be about?" She asked, confused. "And what's up with those two boysssohKira."

Naomi bit her lip, and Misa's jaw dropped a little further as she flipped through each page.

"I-I think you're a bit too young for that, Misa-san-" Naomi started.

"Explain it to Misa!" The small blonde demanded.

"What?"

"How do two boys even _think_ about each other that way?!"

Naomi prepared herself for another homophobic rant from another person who'd discovered her 'secret'. "It's called yaoi, and-"

"It's so secretive!" The idol interrupted. "Misa means, it's really cute, but how do they keep it a secret from people who don't like that stuff? They'd have to be so super secret they wouldn't ever get time together!"

Naomi stopped herself. Misa wasn't complaining. She was actually _interested_. This girl held promise.

"I think I should go into detail so you'll understand a bit better," Naomi decided.

-O-

"Light-kun," L turned to Light, his wide eyes unreadable.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Light responded, somewhat annoyed. What did the detective want now?

"Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, and Ide?"

Light raised his eyebrow. He'd noticed, of course, that the other members were missing, and he knew a person as intelligent as L would also have noticed. He thought that he just didn't care.

"I'm not sure," Light answered. "Ide said he had to pick something up-"

Matsuda suddenly flew into the office and slammed the office door shut behind him, taking shallow, rapid breaths.

Light gave him a strange look, Soichiro Yagami looked surprised, and L stayed stoic, as usual.

"What's wrong, Matsuda?" Soichiro asked, sounding annoyed, but also slightly shocked. Yes, it's not everyday your least helpful coworker dashes into the office with torn clothing and a madly blushing face, but it was also Matsuda. Anything was possible.

"It's- It's-" Matsuda suddenly lost control. "LIGHT! RYUUZAKI! YOU HAVE TO _RUN _RIGHT NOW!"

Light's eyes widened and, in a shocked tone, he questioned why.

"IT'S MISA! SHE- SHE WAS YELLING ABOUT- AND AIZAWA HAD- MOGI- SHE FORCED-!" Unable to form a sentence, Matsuda slumped dramatically onto the floor, hugged his knees, and started crying.

"I think he's broken," Light uttered.

"I think he was always that way, Light," Chief Yagami inputted.

"Matsuda, you idiot," L sighed. "Whatever Misa does couldn't possibly be enough to make two grown men do something against their wishes." He thought a moment. "But I suppose _anyone _could make Matsuda cry…."

Matsuda looked up, teary-eyed and splotchy-faced. "Please. Light. Ryuuzaki. You have to hide as soon as possible. She was screaming-" He gulped- "Something about L, Light, and 'OTP'."

Light shook his head. "I don't think that whatever happened was really that bad, Matsuda. You're overreacting worse than when we told you Santa isn't real."

Matsuda blanked. "He's not?"

Light deadpanned. "Oh, yeah. That was the tooth fairy."

Matsuda sniveled harder than ever, yelping when the door was slammed open on him.

"LIIIIGHT! RYUUUZAAAAAKIII!" Misa screeched.

Oh, did she have a job for them.


	2. Recruiting Sayu

"Misa can't believe they disagreed with her!" Misa shouted unhappily, eyes filled with anger at having her LightXL fantasy destroyed by the two she fantasized about, themselves.

Naomi clicked her tongue at the nineteen-year-old.

"You should have given them more time," Naomi scolded lightly, but still understanding Misa's excitement. "Even though in some comics, boys immediately love each other, it just doesn't work that way in real life. They've got to warm up to each other, because if I understand how you describe this 'Ryuga', Light is going to have to get used to his…. Quirks. It will take some time."

Misa pouted and crossed her arms, blue eyes still slightly upset. "But Ryuga didn't agree, either, and if anyone ever met Light-kun, Misa's sure they'd love him right away!"

"Even so, some people take more time than others-"

"Misa knows!" The petit girl suddenly cried, interrupting her new friend for the second time that day. "Ryuga is- What was the word again? Oh yeah! Ryuga is a tsundere!" She nodded enthusiastically to herself, the blonde bunches on the sides of her head waving around.

"I think you've got the definition of '_Tsundere_' wrong, Misa," Naomi told her, sighing inwardly. It was great to have a new friend who loved yaoi, but did she really have to be so hyper? Then again, she'd only known her for half of one day- She might not even turn out to be a friend.

"Misa doesn't care if it's wrong; it's true!" She insisted, hands clenched in excited little fists. "Ryuga is head-over-lollipops in looove with Light-kun, and he's hiding behind his stoic mask and pride because he's ashamed to have human feelings!"

Naomi was a bit surprised. No, this probably wasn't anywhere near the truth (Or, at least, not yet), but Misa still managed to come up with an alright reason for Ryuga to be tsundere.

"Alright, Misa-Misa," Naomi caved in. "I understand what you're saying."

Misa squealed happily and spun around in circles.

"You know," She abandoned her third-person speech after her spinning stopped, "I'd be really jealous if there were another girl with my Light! But, then I learned about boys, and as long as Light still loves me more, I love seeing him with Ryuuzaki!"

"I thought you said his name was Ryuga?" The former FBI agent asked.

"O-oh, yeah! But I like the name Ryuuzaki more!" Misa covered, quickly adjusting to the shock of her slip-up. Naomi almost immediately understood who Misa had been talking about, however; she'd already figured that Misa was talking about the famous detective, L, just listening to the long list of 'quirks' she'd been told about him. The painfully familiar name 'Ryuuzaki' was the nail in the coffin- She knew exactly the person Misa had been describing.

"Well, Light and Ryuuzaki does sound a bit more interesting than Light and Ryuga," Naomi thought out loud. She'd play along with Misa and find out what she had to do with L, even if it was only for the sake that she was bored after quitting her job.

"It does, doesn't it?" Misa agreed, visibly relieved.

The blonde kicked her feet back and forth, looking around Naomi's sitting room. Naomi, herself, began to feel the awkwardness of the situation. She didn't know what to say now, or how to ask Misa any questions without looking suspicious. In the end, it was Misa who broke the silence and said, "Uhm, you know, Misora-san, Misa likes you and all, but this is kinda boring. Isn't there anybody else to talk to?"

Naomi bit back an offended retort, knowing to choose her battles wisely, and told her, "No, there aren't any other people I know who have the same interests as I do." It was more clipped than her liking, but if Misa noticed, she didn't comment on it.

"Oh, that's too bad. Misa wonders if she knows anybody who- OH!" Misa's sudden exclamation made Naomi flinch, but the younger woman quickly went on, "Misa knows exactly who to invite over! She should have thought of her before!"

"Misa-san, you can't just bring a person I don't know to my-" But Naomi was cut off, because Misa had already yanked on her jacket, covered her face with her hat, and made a mad dash for the door.

Misa was halfway down the hallway by the time Naomi had called her to come back, but Misa ignored her. The brunette wondered if she'd just chased away a potential friend- And a potential case.

-O-

"Light, could you please get the door? I'm washing the dishes and have my hands full," Sachiko Yagami called from the kitchen, but her daughter smiled and bounded down the stairs instead, happily shouting, "I'll get it, mom!"

Sayu was pleasantly surprised to find her older brother's girlfriend, Misa, standing at the door. "Oh hi, Misa-Misa! I'll let Light know you're here!" She exclaimed, turning to go back up the stairs.

"Actually, Misa wanted to talk to _you_!" Misa interjected, grabbing Sayu's hand. "Come with me, okay?"

"Sayu still has chores to do, Amane-san," Sachiko said, coming out of the kitchen and drying her hands on a small towel. "I'm afraid she can't go anywhere yet."

Mrs. Yagami frowned sympathetically and Sayu felt a twinge of disappointment, but Misa clasped her hands under her chin and begged, "Oh, please, Mrs. Yagami! Misa _really _wants to spend time with her future sister-in-law!"

Sister-in-law seemed to be the key phrase, because Sachiko's features lightened and she gave in.

"Thank-you so much, Mrs. Yagami!" Misa gasped, and pulled Sayu outside before either of the others had a chance to change their minds. The little brunette stumbled along beside her, a bit embarrassed to be dragged behind Misa like that, but didn't complain, wanting to chat with Misa while they both had free time.

"Where are we going, Misa-san?" Sayu asked, hopping over a larger rock that had been kicked into the sidewalk. She gasped and almost fell.

Misa, oblivious to her younger friend's discomfort, giggled, "We're gonna start a fun club with a friend of mine!"

"A club?" Sayu asked, regaining her footing. "What kind of club?"

"A secret club! You can't tell anyone about it yet, though!"

Suddenly, Sayu was a little worried. Wasn't that what kidnappers say in movies- Don't tell anyone, because it's a secret? But Misa couldn't be a kidnapper, could she? She was so nice!

Sayu had thought a little and started to ask again _exactly_ what kind of club they were making, but Misa yanked her around a corner and skipped through a door, her hand still tight around Sayu's.

"We're heeeeere~!" Misa sang, finally letting go of the other's hand to run up a short flight of stairs. Sayu cautiously followed her up, dread growing in her belly.

A door opened, and Misa and Sayu were greeted by an uneasy-looking woman with long black hair and a leather coat. She looked kind of cool, but also like the type who would have lots of alcohol to drown out her depression. God, Sayu hated alcohol. She was regretting not doing chores more and more.

"Misa-san! I thought you wouldn't be coming back, you ran away so quickly-" The woman started, only to be interrupted by Misa.

"Misa-Misa said she would be coming back, didn't she?" She didn't leave time for a 'no', and rushed inside, sat Sayu down, and excitedly shoved a colorful book at her.

"Read this!" Misa demanded, smiling gleefully.

"O-Okay," Sayu stammered, looking at the cover, an anime picture of two late-teenage boys surrounded by flowers. She opened it to the first page, painfully aware of Naomi's whispered, "Isn't she a little young?" and Misa's whispered, "Nope!"

Ten minutes later, Naomi was handing Sayu a paper towel, and Sayu was anxiously trying to grab the comic back from Misa, who in turn was holding it away from Sayu, worried about the trail of blood trickling down from her nose.

"No, really, I'm okay!" Sayu pleaded. "I can still read!"

"No, you may not!" Naomi told her sternly, wagging a finger. "That nosebleed proved you're just too young-" Sayu stuffed the bits of paper towels into her nose and grabbed the comic back from Misa.

Misa looked to Naomi questioningly, but Naomi sighed, shook her head, and sat back down. Misa took a seat next to Sayu and read over her shoulder, occasionally _Awww-_ing or gasping or pouting and complaining about the female love interest getting in the way.

Sayu eventually reached the last page of the book and groaned, "No! Not a cliffhanger!"

Misa whined, too, "Misa will never know whether Yu chose to go to the date with Hanako or visit Ai outside the work hours!"

Naomi, who had ended up sitting on Sayu's other side and read along, shook her head and sighed, "Since it's a new manga, the next volume hasn't come out yet. I heard that the writers leaked that Ai ends up going to extreme lengths to get Yu's attention, though."

Sayu sighed, too, and complained, "What do we do while we're waiting, then?"

"Oh, oh!" Misa shrieked, jumping up. "Misa almost forgot about the club!"

"Club?" Naomi asked.

"Misa-Misa has decided we will all start a yaoi club!" Misa hopped up and down in excitement, giggling.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Naomi asked, but Sayu jumped up with Misa and squealed, "We'll pair up the perfect couples!"

"We will start with Light-kun and Ryuuzaki!"

Sayu stopped bouncing.

"We're pairing my big brother with somebody?"

Naomi seemed surprised and asked, "Light is your brother?"

Sayu frowned. "Yeah."

"Misa-Misa knows that Light-kun loves Ryuuzaki, though!"

Sayu paused and thought. "Well, he is really handsome compared to other boys, and he's really charismatic and nice and smart…. I guess it does make sense that he would be gay."

"But he still loves Misa more!" Misa assured her.

"Of course," Naomi agreed, and Sayu nodded.

Sayu sat back next to Naomi and smiled. "So, what should we do now?"

Naomi leaned back, putting her hand on her chin. Misa let herself fall onto the sofa next to the two and pouted, concentrating on ideas.

"Maybe we should brainstorm," Naomi suggested. "How would we get Light and Ryuuzaki together?"

"I know how to brainstorm romance!" Sayu said. "Writing fanfiction is the perfect way to do that!"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to continue this because of a wonderful idea from my reviewer, Devin Trinidad! Thank-you, and taa-dah! Here's Sayu's chapter! I'll be adding most of the other girls, too~ **

**I got a copy of LABB about a month ago (which I finished twice in five days), so hopefully Misora is more in-character. I was a little confused whether I wanted to include the "-San" and "-Kun" type stuff, but I ended up using it. I also tried to keep everyone in-character, but please let me know if you think they're OOC!  
**

**One last thing: I'm still working on "Chocolate, meet Goggles!", but I wanna do this, too, and some others. I haven't updated CMG in forever, so I gotta do that...  
**

**Reviews are very much wanted, but I'm plenty happy with a favorite or follow! Or just someone reading my fanfiction and being happy with it. I take suggestions, too~  
**


End file.
